Stream's Skills
Battle Skills 64 Palms Based on her Skill stat. When triggered, she will strike twice, then 4 times, then 8, then 16, then 32, and finally 64 times with her Claws. Cannon Based on Skill Stat. When activated, she will change her Claws into a giant Cannon and will unleash a massive blast and up the Skill stats of all party members. Ultimate Move Rising Azure- Consists of all of Stream's water attacks put together, made into one huge ultra powerful attack. This technique is based off of the Ultimate Move Gauge by her HP and MP bar. Fire Ignite- Lighting up her claws with Fire Aura, she will slash a bunch of times, leaving blazes of fire onto the enemy. Jumping away from the foe, it will be set on fire. Shooting Star- Pointing her claws into the air, a giant ball of fire appears and starts to grow larger and larger. She unleashes the ball of fire, and launches it onto the ground. Once it reaches the ground, it scatters into bits of fire, which explode everywhere. Fire Wave- Spinning around and putting the two weapons together, a flame ignites. It starts to grow large, and stretches out, combining the two claws. When spinning around 360 degrees, she swings the claws as well, unleashing a large wave of fire at the foe. Water Pure Geyser- Pointing her weapons into the air, a sphere of water starts to shoot up. It disappears, then blue circles of aura start to appear around the battle field, and blue geysers shoot up from the circles. Bubble Blaster- Directly pointing at the enemy, blue bubbles will shoot out of her Claws and they will freeze in midair. Stream will start to slash with her Claws, and it will break the bubbles and water aura will be released onto the foes. Whirlwind Spiral- A rush of wind appears, and blue spirals form around Stream. The spirals turn bigger and thicker with bluer aura, and form a tidal wave/cyclone/geyser. The spiral starts to spread out, forming a circle, and is spread out across the field, and geysers shoot up from the circle everywhere. Leviathan- After making a hand motion, whirlpools start to appear around the battlefield, on the ground, capable of swallowing the enemy. Once trapping it, the whirlpool will rise into the air and crash onto the ground at high speed, slamming the enemy onto the ground. Blood Rain- Attacking left and right with the claws, blue waves of water start to rush out and spread across the battle field. The waves start to rise up higher and higher, and everything bursts up and spreads around the skies and powerful aura starts to rain down upon the field. Triton's Tsunami (One of the strongest)- Her claws float into the air and disappear into a blue aura. It forms into a blue triton, which crashes itself on the middle of the ground, and it unleashes a blue tidal wave. High pressured whirlwinds swirl everywhere, and it causes the tidal waves to have multiple currents. The currents and the wind form a water dragon, which circles around the enemy. It unleashes a beam of water coming from it's mouth, and everything that the beam hits detonates. Earth Terra Externa- Her hands start to glow a brown aura. She lifts up both her hands, and a giant wall of Earth appears in front of her, and many other walls follow suit, hitting the enemy(ies) with each wall. Landslide- Pointing the claws into the air, a brown ball of aura is unleashed up above. Like meterorites, large stones and pieces of shattered earth rain down upon the fiends like a landslide. Bone Rush- Striking with both hands at the same time and doing a backflip, she strikes again in the same pattern. After performing the next pattern, she does a backflip and pieces of the earth shoot out from her claws and strike the fiend(s). Wind Windcutter- Using both Claws, she strikes the air many times. The impact from the strikes create vacuum cuts, which are unleashed upon the enemy with green strikes. Air Divider- Jumping up into the air, she spins around, and a spiral of wind gushes around her, knocking out anything that gets in her way. She jumps up again, and with her claws, she makes a slash through the spiral, and everything is released onto the foe. Quick Blitz- Wind starts to soar around Stream. She lunges towards the enemy horizontally to the left, then to the right and repeats the same pattern over and over again with lightning speed, with the wind still around her, allowing it to pierce the foe at ridiculously high speeds. Ice Crysalis- Charging her hands with a light blue aura, she continues to move her hands around quickly at rapid speed, creating an even larger light blue aura. She moves her hands towards the enemy, and a thick beam of Ice shoots out, sending the foe flying. Frigid Nebula- Jumping up, she hits the ground with her claws, and light blue icicles shoot out from the ground, in a vertical line across the battle field. She makes a hand motion, and all the icicles explode. Ice Sihlouette- Making a few hand motions, another Stream appears, but this time made of Ice. It mirrors Stream's every movements with her claws once she slashes multiples times with her weapons and she snaps and the Ice Stream explodes. Snow Claw- Disappearing and reappearing multiple times, she will continue to slash with quick speed, moving back and forth, creating small spheres of Ice. She lands on the ground and the small spheres of Ice form into large Icicles that shoot up and she jumps and lands again, and it all shatters. Thunder Thunder Surge- The aura around her turns yellow with static electricity. At lightning speed (pun intended), she disappears into a bolt. The bolt lunges itself straight through the enemy horizontally many times, rising up and down, and Stream finally lands on the ground, with the enemy electricuted. Bolting- Rising her claws up into the air, a large bolt of lightning shoots up from it and goes towards the air. Lightning crashes down in smaller shockwaves which scatter and disperse onto the fiends. Chaos Wave- Jumping up into the air, and stabbing straight through with the claws, thunder transfers from them to the enemy, rippling everywhere on the foe, and rays of lightning appear from all directions and pierce the opponent. Steel Crescent Comet- A silver orb appears above Stream. Raising her claws into the air, she lunges them straight through the orb, and silver spikes appear into the shape of a crescent and all attack the foe at once. Mirage Blow- Cutting the victim down with a few slashes, a silver circle appears beneath the foe. She raises her right arm, and a silver beam shoots straight up into the air, coming from the circle. Diament(One of the strongest)- Her Claws start to break apart and they form a giant cannon in her hands. The cannon has silver light floating around it and starts to charge. She touches it, and it releases a strong cannon ball of steel that shoots at the foe, and ripples through the entire battlefield, and it causes a chain reaction of explosions, and a hyperesonance. Darkness Disruption Wave- As she turns around, a darkness forms within her Claws. She spins, and takes the claws with her, and unleashes a dark wave of aura that ripples through the battlefield. Shade Asteroid- Darkness starts to form around her. She disappears into the darkness, and dark beams appear everywhere across the battle field, and they all connect to a huge shadow sphere that appears in the air. Once all the lines are connected, they detonate. Phantom Pain- A dark abyss appears around the enemy when Stream snaps. The abyss traps the victim, and dark spirals start to circle around it. She disappears and reappears behind the opponent, and stabs straight through the foe and a relentless swarm of darkness erupts onto the fiend and takes it over. Light White Dagger- Pointing both Claws at the enemy, white light starts to form around them. It shoots out of the claws like a gun, and the light forms into many daggers made of light which pierce through the fiend(s). Sacred Strike- Putting the Claws together, a giant beam of light shoots out from them. The beam of light starts to detonate, and light arrows shoot out as well, which appear from behind the enemy. Legion Fulminate (One of the strongest)- A white light forms in her hands and transfers from her gloves to the weapons. The claws separate into individual blades and she throws them, and they freeze in midair. They join together with the white light, into one huge sword and stab the foe, and the light blows up. Healing Magic Heal- As the user's weapon lights up a green aura, a small ball of green appears onto the healed person and restores 30% of their HP. Cure- A white type of light appears on the user. This technique heals any status allignments. Scan- An automatic type of camera/computer thing appears made of aura on the screen and reveals everything. Reveals the enemies' HP bar, weaknesses, etc. Good for boss battles. Charge- Ups all Physical and Defence Statuses determined by the User's Skill Stat. Psych- Ups all Speed, Skill, and other Statuses determined by User's Skill Stat. Tension- Advanced version of the latter two. Ups all Statuses and if the User has the amount of MP, can up everyone's statuses on the battlefield.